Taiyou Akari
is a 12-year-old girl who inherits power to eliminate Daemonia from her mother, Taiyou Hinata. She holds the power of The Sun. Appearance Taiyou Akari has short, upper neck length orange hair with a small side ponytail in a crescent shape. She wears a black bow with an orange line in the middle and has red eyes and fair skin. She is often seen wearing a pink and white school girl like outfit with a black tie, a white bow around the waist and orange and white striped stockings with black shoes. In magical girl form, her hair becomes much longer (past her waist) like the bows around her waist and head resembles the appearence of a flame. Pink ruffles are added to her sleeves with white on the end of them. The skirt also gets ruffles of the same kind. She is given a flame sword as well in magical form. demon form: she has long yellow hair. She has her sleepy clothes She has sharp white teeth Personality Akari is an upbeat and kind young girl, who can just make friends with many people. She is very bright and cheerful and can get easily excited if the right buttons are pushed. It is commented that this personality goes well with her tarot, Sun. She is caring towards her friends and will rush to their side in a instant. She can be seen as a meddler due to her habit of intruding in other people's business and wanting to understand people, something said by her late cousin Fuyuna. One main thing that stands out with Akari is her incredible resolve. Even with having the ability to hear Daemonia's voices, she resolves to kill them to end their suffering. It took her awhile to come to this point, however, as she even prevented other tarot card users from killing a Daemonia, putting her at odds with Seira early in the series who holds a grudge towards them. Akari says she wants to hear their voices, as she could not hear what her cousin said when she turned into Daemonia. She is is even willing to offer herself to the enemy if it means saving her friends. Background Story Relationship Taiyou Hinata Hinata is the mother of Taiyou Akari. She is also the previous holder of The Sun tarot card. Shinzaki Fuyuna Cousin of Taiyou Akari. Akari lived with her after Taiyou Hinata passed away. She also turned into a Daemonia because of her jealousy of Taiyou Akari, and awakens Akari's power. It is revealed later that although she was greatly jealous of her cousin she had always truly loved Akari and was regretting what she was doing while attempting to kill her. Akari always holds a spot in her heart for Fuyuna after her death. Tsukuyomi Luna One of Taiyou Akari's friends. Luna was one of the first people to warm up to Akari when she joined Sefiro Fiore. Although Luna's feelings for Akari might be more than friendship Akari herself seems to simply think of Luna as a friend. Akari seems to really trust Luna and often seeks her out for advice when dealing with a problem concerning daemonia. Akari is also shown to care deeply for Luna, rather taking the hits from Luna then harming her when Luna's demonic wolf form attacks her and Seira. Hoshikawa Seira One of Taiyou Akari's friends. Akari tried to become friends with Seira when she first joined Sefire Fiore but since their views on the daemonia were different the two didn't become close friends till awhile after they met. Seira at first seemed to be rather cold because of Akari's initial weakness when fighting the daemonia in the burning house. After Akari helped Seira talk with Seira's friend Manami and they shared their views with each other Seira and Akari quickly became close friends and warmed up to each other. Shirokane Ginka One of Taiyou Akari's friends. Ginka welcomed Akari to the guild like the rest. Their relationship was not elaborated on until the time that Ginka had to fight against her daemonia friend; Mr. Honda. As during the fight Akari allowed Ginka to touch her and listen to Mr. Honda's last words to her saying he was proud of her and that he loved her like she was his own daughter. Afterwards the two were close and trust each other. Ginka genuinely supports Akari and trusts her, as is shown when she is fighting her other half and Akari's voice helps her defeat her reverse card. Cerebrum Mama Nagataki Character Art Designs Trivia Her name Akari means "Brightness" and Taiyou means "''Sun" ''which is a pun for her elemental card. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elemental Tarot User Category:Demoniac Category:Homunculi Category:Monsters Category:Brave